bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Hovercraft
The Hovercraft Monkey is a tower that debuts in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It is a versatile amphibious tower that can either deal decent raw damage, be more effective against stronger bloons, or allow a single tower to placed on it. For Comparison * This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 32 unit or 200 pixel range and attacks every 57 frames. * >>>Indicates change. Use + High damage per second. + Deals extra damage to MOAB Class bloons. + High versatility. + Can be placed in water or on land. - Camo bloons. - Lead bloons. - High cost. - Relatively high footprint. About The monkey hovercraft is a fairly straightforward tower. It is amphibious, attacks with a 3 popping power dart turret once every 20 frames within a 48 unit radius, pops 1 layer of most bloons, and deals 2 damage to MOAB Class bloons. However it cannot detect camo, pop frozen, or pop lead. Base Stats; * Footprint: Very large. * Can be placed in water or on land. * Range: 48 units. * Attack Speed: Once every 20 frames. * Popping Power: 3. * Layers Popped: 1. * Cannot detect camo bloons. * Can pop purple bloons. * Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. * In-Game Cost: $950 Description: This powerful vessel can be placed on water as well as land, attack bloons with a fast firing 3 pierce dart turret and deals extra damage to MOAB Class bloons. Appearance: The hovercraft has the appearance of a standard hovercraft. That is, a black floatation base, a dark green platform, and a black fan in the rear of the hovercraft. Furthermore, there is a dark grey control panel operated by a monkey with a green military helmet in the front of the craft and an elevated turret nest with a grey single-barrelled turret in the back of the hovercraft which is also operated by a brown dart monkey with a green military helmet. Upgrades Path 1 (DPS) Tier 1 Name: Faster Reloading Mechanism Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 20 frames >>> Once every 17 frames. In-game Cost: $300 Description: Attacks 30% faster. Appearance: The turret next now has a black rim around it. Furthermore, there is a small ammo cylinder feeding into the turret. Tier 2 Name: High Grade Darts Effects; * Layers Popped: 1 >>> 2. * Bonus damage to MOAB Class Bloons: +1 >>> +0. ** +2 >>> +1 if MOAB Piercer was purchased. ** +3 >>> +2 if Ray Gun Mount was purchased. ** +9 >>> +8 if MOAB Zapper was purchased. ** Remains at +49 if MOAB Reaper was purchased. * Bonus damage to Ceramic bloons: +4 >>> +3. ** If MOAB Zapper was purchased. In-game Cost: $650 Description: Shots pop 2 layers of all bloons. Not just MOAB Class bloons. Appearance: The dart turret is 10% larger and has a three barrel rotation and resembles a GAU-19 gun. Tier 3 Name: Fire Spray Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 17 frames >>> Once every 12 frames. * Popping Power: 3 >>> 5. * Layers Popped: 2 >> 3. * Can pop frozen and lead. * Cannot pop purple bloons. ** Can pop all bloon types if Weak Point Detection is purchased. In-game Cost: $1600 Description: Replaces the standard turret with a flamethrower capable of popping 3 layers of even more bloons with great efficiency. Appearance: The body of the craft is now a camouflaged mixture of green, dark green, brown, and grey. Furthermore, the turret on the top has been replaced with a flamethrower nest that has two green fuel tanks on the right side and a sleek metal barrel with a red open mouth symbol on the end of it. When it attacks, it releases a constant spray of fire. If MOAB Piercer is purchased, the metal rim on the inflated section will be dark green instead of grey. If Weak Point Detection, is purchased the stoplight frame will be dark grey. Tier 4 Name: Double Jets Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 1 >>> 2. In-game Cost: $2200 Description: Attacks with double the fire for double the poppage. Appearance: The turret gun itself has two barrels. Additionally, there is a fuel tank on both sides of the nest, they are both black, and they both have flame symbols on them. When this tower attacks, it fires two parallel streams of fire. Tier 5 Name: Mobile Battlestation Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 12 frames >>> Once every 6 frames. * Popping Power: 5 >>> 25. * Layers Popped: 3 >>> 10. * Projectile size: 100% >>> 300%. * Attacks apply napalm. In-game Cost: $30000. Description: A torrent of blue flames unleashed on the bloons. Appearance: The hovercraft is now camo black with dark grey and light grey mixed in the pattern. Additionally, the front of the craft where the steering controls are is enclosed in a dark grey glass cockpit and the turret in the back is an enclosed grey metal cylinder with giant barrels on both sides facing forwards. When the tower attacks, it fires blue flames instead of red flames and the napalm is blue as well. If Weak Point detection is purchased, there will be a red laser sight “eye” on the front of the turret. Path 2 (Carrier) Tier 1 Name: Scout Craft Effects; * Attack Range: 48 units >>> 56 units. In-game Cost: $350. Description: Scout craft hold expert mappers and have much greater range as a result. Appearance: The Monkeys now have military caps and the driver has a pair of black binoculars hanging from his neck. Tier 2 Name: Weak Point Detection Effects; * Attacks can pop all bloon types. In-game Cost: $450. Description: Scout craft hold expert mappers and have much greater range as a result. Appearance: There is now a silver spotlight on the front of the hovercraft. Furthermore, the turret now has a red laser sight attachment on its right. Tier 3 Name: Transporter Effects; * There is now a small area on the craft where a small footprint monkey can be fit. * The area is just large enough for a single tower to be placed. In-game Cost: $1200. Description: Adds a spot where small towers can be placed on the craft. Appearance: The boat is now dark blue. Furthermore, the elevated area is much larger, covers the steering area, and has a small gunners nest without a turret attachment just behind the main one where a tower can be placed. The front of the elevated area is covered with a light blue tinted glass window. Finally, the fan propelling the craft is 10% larger. If MOAB Piercer is purchased, the metal rim on the inflated section will be dark blue instead of grey. Tier 4 Name: Supply Runner Effects; * Unlocks Bolster Ability; ** +3 damage for all towers on top of this tower. ** Towers placed on this tower can pop all bloon types. ** Duration: 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. In-game Cost: $4000 Description: Bolster - For 15 seconds, monkeys placed on top of the hovercraft deal extra damage and pop all bloon types. Appearance: The hovercraft now has dark brown supply crates on either side of the elevated section secured down with dark grey straps. Tier 5 Name: Superior Logistics Effects; * Monkeys placed on the hovercraft deal a permanent +2 damage. * Monkeys placed on the hovercraft pop all bloon types. * Bolster >>> Super Bolster ability. ** Bonus damage: +3 >>> +4. ** All monkeys on the screen deal +1 damage. ** Duration: 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. In-game Cost: $21000 Description: Nothing but the best of supply lines for your defense. Appearance: The hovercraft is now light blue and no longer camo. Furthermore, it has two smaller fans in the back, a red supply crate on the right, and a dark blue supply crate on the left. Furthermore, the pad on the hovercraft is white instead of black. Finally, there is a black antennae with a red tip in the right rear of the elevated section. Path 3 (Strong Situational Power) Tier 1 Name: MOAB Piercer Effects; * Bonus damage to MOAB Class bloons: +1 >>> +2. ** +0 >>> +1 if High Grade Darts is purchased. In-game Cost: $300 Description: Each attack deals even more damage to MOAB Class bloons than before. Appearance: There is now a silver metal rim protecting the inflatable section of the hovercraft. Tier 2 Name: Heart Wrencher Effects; * Attacks remove Regen status from bloons. In-game Cost: $500 Description: Attacks remove regen status from bloons. Nuff said. Appearance: The monkeys both have a single silver star on their helmets. Additionally, the inflatable section is a lighter shade of black than it was. Tier 3 Name: Ray Gun Mount Effects; * Can detect camo bloons. * Can pop frozen bloons. * Cannot pop purple or lead bloons. ** Can pop all bloon types if Weak Point Detection is purchased. * Attacks remove Regen status from bloons >>> Attacks remove statuses from all non-MOAB Class bloons. * Bonus damage to MOAB Class bloons: +2 >>> +3. ** +1 >>> +2 if High Grade Darts is purchased. In-game Cost: $1200 Description: Replaces the standard turret with a laser that removes all statuses from all non-MOAB Class bloons and deal even more damage to MOAB Class bloons. Appearance: The frame of the hovercraft is now light grey camouflage with dark grey, white, and black. Moreover, both monkeys are wearing black tinted goggles and the turret has been replaced by a boxy laser gun with a glowing green horizontal line on both sides that fires thin solid light green beams whenever it attacks. With Faster Reload Mechanism was purchased, a yellow wire will feed into the turret. If High Grade Darts was purchased, the gun will be 10% larger and have a cylindrical design with a dark grey nozzle on the end of the chamber. Tier 4 Name: MOAB Zapper Effects; * Popping Power: 3 >>> 5. * Bonus damage to MOAB Class bloons: +3 >>> +9. ** +2 >>> +8 if High Grade Darts is purchased. * Bonus damage to Ceramic bloons: +0 >>> +4. ** +0 >>> +3 if High Grade Darts is purchased. In-game Cost: $4500 Descriptions: Tears through MOAB Class bloons and deals extra damage to ceramic bloons as well. Appearance: The canon is now 10% larger and has two dark grey metal bands around the chamber. Furthermore, both the driver and the turret gunner are behind clear safety glass with black trims. Tier 5 Name: MOAB Reaper Effects; * Bonus damage to MOAB Class bloons: +9 >>> +49. ** +8 >>> +49 if High Grade Darts is purchased. In-game Cost: $50000 Description: The MOAB Reaper rips MOAB Class bloons to shreds. Appearance: The frame of the hovercraft and rims of the boat are now both black. The inflatable section however is white, the turret section of the hovercraft is within a glass dome, both drivers are in black reinforced safety cages, and the ray gun has been replaced by a giant dark grey round barrel with eight horizontal pale green lines in the front of a now circular elevated section. Finally, there is a white skull on the end of the turret Monkey Knowledge (Military) 1# Name: Compact Design Effect: Hovercraft now have a 10% smaller footprint. Requires: None. Unlocks: Shatterpoint 2# Name: Shatterpoint Effect: Attacks deal +1 damage to ceramic bloons by default. MOAB Zapper is unaffected. Requires: 8 points in Military knowledge, 1 point in Compact Design. Unlocks: None. Trivia * I wanted to make this for a while, but I couldn’t think of anything until recently. Category:Towers Category:Amphibious Towers Category:Water Towers Category:Land Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers